Yin Yang
by ChibiVampireQueen
Summary: Sakura is the school's hot nerd. She tries to fit in only to land in a detention of trouble. Sasuke saw her detention of trouble and ran away like a coward. What's the outcome of their faults? *gasp* I can't be!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers I come to you with a new story. It's the one I set a poll for a while back. I hope you like it. I do love Sakura with all my heart. You know the little window on the classroom door. **

This is Sakura Haruno reporting to you live in the boring class of the day. Ladies and gentlemen I'm talking about sex education. It is about time to make this class fun. It is my job as sex education clown. Sakura is a junior in high school. Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Haruno." Kakashi-sensei acknowledges me. Everyone puts a snicker on their face. What a coincidence everyone has a Snicker bar.

"How come boys get an erection when they see me, but you only get one when you read Icha Icha Paradise?" Sakura smirks. All the girls and boys burst out with laughter while poor Hinata ran to the nurse. A look Sakura couldn't described flashed in Kakashi's eyes. At least the rooms were sound proof, or I'm pretty sure the teacher next door would've came over.

"Miss Haruno see me after school for detention. Alert your parents I will bring you home when it is done." He glared. Sakura's mouth gaped. She had detention on a Friday. The students frowned at Sakura.

Did I forget to mention that Sakura is the school's nerd? Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Ino, and Naruto are the popular crowd at school. If anyone upsets them, they become hated. Since Sakura is a nerd, this makes the situation worse. Sakura's best friend Tenten is also a nerd, but people like her more than Sakura.

Yes people you may wonder, why do boys get an erection when they see a nerd? Sakura may be a nerd, but she was a hot one. She had the body most girls dreamed for, but she was a nerd. No boy tried to date her since she became a nerd. Any questions?

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm just wondering is something wrong with your testosterone!" she whined. She was holding back her laughter.

"You will pay for your foolishness this afternoon. I've had enough of your childish games." He hissed. Eyes widened across the class.

"I'm sorry sensei." She apologized.

"I hate pink haired freaks!" Sasuke and Neji yawned. Sakura began to shake. Every time she tried to fit in something bad happened. Sakura tugged on her red 3 tiered skirt. Sakura had on black halter top and black heels.

It was time to go home. Sakura shuffled to her locker. She put her books away and lounged against the wall. Sakura inhaled and exhaled. She never had detention before. Here is where her lifelong lesson started and ended: never try to fit in.

Students went on their respected routes. Sakura lazily walked back to Kakashi's class. Sakura sat in the desk next to Kakashi's newly cleared table (if you don't get it, it means he took everything off the desk since class ended). Kakashi walked over and closed the curtains.

He took a seat at his desk.

"Miss Haruno I am very disappointed in your behavior." Kakashi groaned.

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered. Kakashi stood up and walked over to Sakura. He rest his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura I can't disregard that comment you made." He whispered in her ear.

"Kakashi-sensei I was just kidding around." She stuttered. Kakashi grabbed Sakura by the arm and pushed her on his desk.

"I do get an erection when I see you Sakura." He whispered to her. Sakura slapped Kakashi and ran to the door. Kakashi recovered from the hit and grabbed Sakura. She struggled in his grip. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his crotch.

Sakura turned red. "Sakura this detention will not be full of foolishness."

Sakura shrunk away in fear.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Kakashi put his hand on her thigh and massaged it.

"Keep your hands off of me!" she kicked him in the crotch. Kakashi fell down in pain. He held his crotch with his hand. Sakura hopped over him. She aimed for the door, but he grabbed her ankle.

Kakashi had the perfect view under Sakura's skirt. Kakashi pulled Sakura to him. He flipped her over and straddled her hips. Kakashi and Sakura wrestled trying to get her shirt off, but finally Kakashi won. He stared at her heaving chest. Today was a bad day not to wear a bra.

Kakashi pinned her arms to the floor and kissed her neck. Sakura shivered in pleasure and fear.

"Stop this." She pleaded. He licked her neck taunting her. He felt her body twitch under his. He felt his crotch rub against hers. Sakura let out a moan beneath him. His eyes glistened with excitement.

He yanked down her skirt hastily. Sakura had a black soaked thong on. He rubbed his fingers along her clit. She struggled away.

"You're gonna enjoy this Sakura." He kissed her lips. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Sakura bit down on his tongue hard as possible. Kakashi pulled back.

"Shit!" he cursed. Sakura ran for the door in naked glory. She made it to the door successfully. Kakashi was quickly behind her in his naked glory. That was quick.

Kakashi pressed Sakura against the door to the point she could barely move. He raised her leg up and held it in his hand.

"Let me go!" she finally cried. He positioned himself at her entrance.

"Ready for the real fun Sakura." He rubbed his cock against her slick clit.

"Stop please, I'm begging you." She cried. He slowly pushed himself in.

She moaned. He pushed himself all the way in. She screamed in pain. Kakashi hushed her.

"It's gonna be okay." He grunted in pleasure. He pushed in and out of Sakura.

"Stop it please!" she moaned/pleaded.

"No can do. I told you I'm done with your foolishness. You lied Sakura. I do get an erection when I see you. You make me read Icha Icha Paradise. Now I'm going to show you what I want to do to you. He quickened his pace. Sakura's moans got louder and longer.

Kakashi moved Sakura from the door and laid her on the table. He spread her legs and began to flick his tongue at her clit. Sakura was sitting up during the act.

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke had to run an errand for Kurenai. He passed by Kakashi's class when he thought he saw something. Curiosity got the best of him, so he backed up. Sasuke could read lips perfectly.

What he saw made him cringe. He read her lips they screamed stop, leave me alone, get away from me, and other phrases. Sasuke was terrified frozen. Sakura looked at the window and saw Sasuke. She screamed help with tears streaming down her eyes.

Sasuke ran away off campus.

**Sakura's POV**

Why didn't he help me? That was my only chance for help. She cried harder. She felt dirty. Kakashi was satisfying her sexual urges, but she didn't want this.

He was sucking hard on her bud. He nibbled on it every so often. Kakashi pulled his face back and blew on her area.

"I'm cummmmming!" she screeched. Sticky fluids flowed from her productive organs. Sakura's breath became raspy. Kakashi teasingly licked the fluids. Kakashi's tongue did wonders to her. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Kakashi leaned up to Sakura and kissed her full fledged. Sakura new no one was coming for help. She gave up on all hope. Kakashi was too strong and fast to fight. She gave in. She kissed him back with tongue. Kakashi was surprised, but he wasn't complaining. Kakashi positioned himself at her entrance.

He slammed into her slowly and quickly taunting her. She moaned in pleasure. Kakashi took her off his penis. Instead, he sat on the table. He pulled Sakura on his lap and sat her on his penis. Kakashi groaned. Sakura began to bounce up and down. Kakashi set a rhythm with her.

"Sakura I'm going to end this here and now." Kakashi released himself in Sakura. Sakura screamed in ecstasy. Kakashi laid her on the desk. He ate her pussy. Sakura's body twitched as she released herself. Sakura grinded into Kakashi.

**6 Hours Later**

Sakura was lying in her bed in tears. She lost her virginity to her teacher. Someone saw and didn't even help. Why was the world against her? She would file a police report tomorrow. Sakura cried herself to sleep.

**To Sasuke**

Sasuke felt horrible. He didn't help his peer. She was in unimaginable pain and torture. He punked out and ran. Sasuke felt he lost his sense of pride. Sasuke made himself a promise. He would never let anyone hurt Sakura Haruno again.

**To Kakashi**

I haven't had that much fun in a while. Sakura Haruno will be mine and mine only. He held a grin on his face. Sasuke Uchiha you are a horrible person, but thanks for not interrupting my fun.

**I know wassup with her writing dark fics about KakashixSakuraxSasuke. I dunno I just do. Hope you liked it! Ja ne and REVIEW! **


	2. Gift to Readers

**I'm so sorry for not updating in 5 months. The end of my middle school years was hell. The last day of school was May 20. My summer is busy as hell with Singers Camp, Volleyball Camp, and a summer packet. I will be updating all my stories now. Well here we go.**

I'm lying here in my bed speechless. I don't know what to do. My mom doesn't get off of work until 10:00. Dad doesn't come home until 9:00. I look over at my clock it reads 6:30. I can't wait 2 ½ hours for the both of them to get here.

_Flashback 1 hour ago_

_I don't know how I managed to ride home with him. Oh wait now I remember, he picked up his girlfriend acting as if nothing happened._

"_Kakashi I was wondering, well our 1 year anniversary is coming up soon. I wanted a special gift for you." The silver and black haired girl stuttered. She had a body like mine except she was bustier. _

"_What do you want Ayame-chan?" he rose a brow at her._

"_I wanted to give myself to you." She blushed. Her face was redder than her t-shirt. It stopped under her bust. What made it even worse was she had on a black miniskirt. Whore much?_

_Kakashi placed his arm around her shoulder._

"_What do you mean honey?" shivers were sent through my body when he said that._

"_You know you've been waiting a year for me to give up my virginity so . . ." she put her head down. _

_Wait a fucking minute. This monster rapes me and I'm 16 and his girlfriend is like . . .?_

"_Excuse me miss, how are you?" I humphed. _

"_I'm 24." She turned and smiled at me._

_She's a 24 year old virgin with a body of a goddess. I looked in the mirror. He was staring at me with the eyes of a pedophile. He seductively licked his lips at me. I looked down in fear. _

"_Sakura which of these is your house?" he grinned at me._

_I pointed to the only house with a bird bath in the yard. We pulled into to my drive way. I was about to get out the car._

"_Sakura I need to speak with your parents. Ayame I'll be back in a second." He pecked her on the lips. _

_I wouldn't dare think he'd do this. My parents wouldn't get home until late night. I exited the car and walked up the walk way. I moved oh so slowly. I'm still very sore. I might not ever walk again that's just how bad the pain is. Kakashi was on my tail. I took a deep breath feeling his stare on my back. _

_I opened the door. We both were in my sanctuary. He closed the door. I heard it creak. _

"_Sakura what happened between you and I is a lifelong lesson. None of that would have happened if you just your smart ass remarks to yourself. Now I'll be going." Kakashi sighed._

"_How the hell do you expect me to live my life now? You fucking raped me and took my virginity. I was saving it for someone special. You know what he saw me being raped and didn't come to my aid. You sick bastard. You just wait for what's coming for you. You're going to regret it!" Sakura screamed._

"_Wait! Who saw, and you better tell me now?" Kakashi panicked._

"_Sasuke Uchiha now he'll never love me!" Sakura sobbed._

"_Very well." Kakashi glared._

"_You just wait you creep." Sakura glared with tears in her eyes._

"_Sakura in case you haven't realized there isn't much you can do." Kakashi grinned._

_Sakura stomped her foot and made her way upstairs. _

_Kakashi took a seat on the couch._

_Sakura entered her room. She looked over her shoulder making sure Kakashi wasn't around. She grabbed the phone and dialed 91-_

"_Sakura?" he questioned._

_She threw down the phone. _

"_What the hell do you want?" she murmured. _

"_What were you doing?" he asked._

"_Calling a friend." She replied. Kakashi bent over and picked up the phone. _

"_Well if I recall correctly no number in Konoha starts with 91 except 911!" he hissed. Sakura's eyes widened. She slipped up already._

"_See Sakura I thought you were going to keep our secret. If you tell anyone even your parents, someone close to you shall die. I'm going to leave you a gift Sakura. A gift you'll be scarred for life by. I bet you'll never tell anyone of our secret then. Imagine yourself alone wit-_

"_Kakashi-kun remember our appointment!" Ayame yelled._

"_Coming honey!" he replied._

"_Saved by the bell." I gasped. Kakashi glared at me. H walked towards me motioning for me to be quiet. I was afraid so I listened. He tilted my face up to his. I didn't know what was going happen. _

_I backed away until I fell on my bed. He crawled on top of me. He brushed his lips against my neck._

_Not again I screamed on the inside!_

_He kissed me on the lips. I didn't want to get on his bad side so I responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. He pulled away and pecked my lips._

"_Sakura I guess you're smarter than the others. You knew to kiss back unlike them. If only they were bright as you, I wouldn't have killed their family." Kakashi chuckled leaving my room. _

_I heard the door downstairs click. I scampered to my window making sure he was gone. At that moment, his car pulled off. _

**Present**

Why did I have to open my big mouth? I would still have my virginity and dignity. This is awful. There is nothing I can do.

All I could do was cry. I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Monday**

I had the worst weekend ever. All I could do was think should I tell my parents or not. I didn't want to risk him hurting them. I love my parents with all my heart considering they are my only family.

You know what I'm going to live my life like this didn't even happen.

"Class today in gym we'll be doing fights. I need two boys. Whose up first?" asked Anko.

"I'll go." Sasuke flipped his hair.

"Uchiha go get changed." Anko pointed to the boys' locker room.

"I'll take him on Kurenai." Neji spoke up. He walked out of the changing room.

"Fine now we need two girls." Anko murmured.

"I'll go Kurenai-sensei." Hinata and Sakura chirped in unison. Anko's eyes twinkled.

"You two get changed." She grinned. This was going to be quiet interesting.

"Oh my god, Hinata is going to kill Sakura, Sakura's a nerd she deserves a good beating, I don't think Sakura's going to get beat."

At the last remark heads snapped in the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke-kun? Of course Sakura's going to get beat I mean no one likes her not even you." Karin turned her head in a ditzy way.

Sasuke got kind of mad at Karin's last remark. Before Friday Sasuke didn't like Sakura, she was his biggest competition. He could never beat her in academics. She was always a point or two ahead. After what he saw Friday, he'd never disrespect her again.

Sasuke thought back on his promise: I promised to myself from this day forward no one will ever hurt you and I mean no one.

"Karin I have a different view on Sakura now. Just because she's a nerd doesn't mean she can't fight for herself." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun I'm with you!" Karin grabbed his arm tightly. He let her hold on for a minute then he shook her off.

"You guys I bet Sakura is going to win the fight Sasuke-kun said so!" screeched Karin. Sasuke shook his head in distaste.

**Anko**

Why Sakura? Why do you do this to yourself? It has to be because of that Uchiha brat. You're beautiful, master in: karate jiu jitsu, tae kwondo, judo, smart, yet you hide your true self.

Hinata may be from a long line of fighters, but I hope she's prepared to fight Sakura. I can't let it get too serious though. Sakura is capable of killing this girl after all I am her birth mother.

Anko smiled to herself.

**Neutral POV**

"Up first are Sasuke and Neji then Sakura and Hinata the winner from each match shall then fight." Anko announced.

Sasuke and Neji took their places.

" Ichi Ni san ike!" Anko threw her harm up.

Sasuke flipped back gracefully. Neji studied Sasuke's every movement. Sasuke ran at Neji fist drawn back. Neji stood his ground. Sasuke threw his hand at the ground and held it. He took his legs and put Neji in a choke hold. Neji struggled a little but got out. He poked Sasuke in the sides and Sasuke released him and fell. He gasped for air.

Neji punched Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke gasped for air. Neji knocked the breath out of him leaving him unable to move. Neji pinned Sasuke on the ground.

"Ichi ni—

Sasuke head butt Neji. Neji cried out and Sasuke grinned. He shakily stood up. He caught his breath. He took his stance.

Sakura and every other girl looked in fascination. Sasuke looked over Sakura's way and smiled. He mouthed I need to talk to you. She was shocked for two reasons.

One, Sasuke wanted to talk to her.

Two, Neji just sucker punched him in the jaw!

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed before I knew it.

He crashed to the ground. I rushed over along with his fan girls. I pushed through them all. I crouched down to Sasuke and rest his head on my lap.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I looked in his eyes. I could see he was in more pain than he appeared.

He didn't make any motion with his mouth.

"Clear the way brats!" I heard Anko storm.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but tell me if this hurts. I clamped his jaw. He howled in pain.

"Haruno!" Anko looked at me crazy like.

"Anko-sensei his jaw is dislocated. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm doing this for your own good.!" I apologized in advance.

Sakura took her thumb and finger and put it on Sauke's jaw line and shifted it back and forth until she heard a pop. Sasuke bit her fingers a couple of times but she was ok.

"Winner of the fight Neji Hyuga!" Anko said victoriously.

This pissed Sasuke off and Sakura. They both scowled unknowingly.

"Thank you Sakura and meet me after school in the abandoned classroom." He whispered in her ear. She blushed out of embarrassment.

"You're welcome." She stuttered.

"Good luck" he pecked her on the lips and left.

She blushed tenfold. At least, he was her first kiss years ago.

"Sakura verses Hinata ichi Ni san ike!" Anko roared.

Hinata threw a punch at Sakura. Sakura blocked it with her hand. Sakura wanted to end the fight quick so no one saw her full potential. She threw a punch at Hinata causing her to dodge and thrust her knee into Hinata's face and hit a back flip leaving Hinata to cower.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"The winner is Sakura Haruno!" Anko cheered. "

Karin take Hinata to the nurse." Anko ordered. Karin skipped to Hinata and put her arm under hers to support her.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san!" whimpered Sakura.

"You're going to fucking pay you bitch with your life!" growled Neji. He charged at Sakura. He punched her in the side. She doubled over and slid between his legs. She kicked him in his jewels with all her might.

"I'm sorry Neji-sama!" bowed Sakura.

Neji Hyuga was crying his heart out.

Everyone hunched over in laughter.

Tenten ran over to Neji asking was he ok. Tenten winked then glared at Sakura as she took Neji to the nurse.

"Winner Sakura Haruno!" Anko laughed. Sakura was given props and glares. Sakura looked down at her clothing. Her attire was a blue knee length fighting kimono with a black obi with black sandals.( .com/imgres?imgurl=.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/kimono1_&imgrefurl=.com/blog/%3Fpaged%3D4&usg=_P2fi3OXbGO1HF6EH1yB7qhOsdrw=&h=3955&w=2637&sz=1339&hl=en&start=2&sig2=tcmdyjUGP2Nl-DGX5-4EBA&zoom=1&tbnid=ErhmHEveeN1GpM:&tbnh=150&tbnw=100&ei=IMXpTcLBCIOgtwfr4dWYAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dpic%2Bof%2Bfighting%2Bkimono%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DG%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D805%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1)

Sakura looked through her classmates. Sasuke was smiling at her. She was so confused. She decided to leave this attire on. She went to her locker and got her books together. She slammed her locker.

"Sakura you did great out there." Sasuke rejoiced.

"Thanks it was just rotten luck." Sakura grinned.

"Rotten luck this you bitch." Karin banged Sakura's head on the locker handle.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gaped.

"Sasu-

She passed out. Sasuke picked Sakura up and ran to the office.

Shizune I'm taking Sakura to the hospital. Karin knocked her unconscious without her knowing!" Sasuke scattered out and ran to his car. Students were staring at the two in jealousy and confusion wondering why Sakura was unconscious in his arms. Sasuke lied her down in the backseat.

"Sakura I'm going to make sure you're safe. I've already broken my promise and this will be the only time." Sasuke sped off the school grounds. Luckily no one was really out since school was in.

Sasuke got to the hospital in no time without any obstacles. He quickly got out his car and picked up Sakura. He looked down at the girl in his arms. She's been through a lot.

"I'll be your knight from this day forward Sakura." He kissed her forehead. He difficultly entered the hospital.

"Excuse me but I need immediate help ma'am." Sasuke spoke.

"Sir you're going to have to wait like everyone else." The woman said without taking a look at him.

"Damn it my friend is unconscious and you're going to help her now. I am Sasuke Uchiha you bastard!" Sasuke threatened the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha." The woman frantically made a special call.

A crew of doctors and nurses told Sasuke where to wait as they took Sakura away from him.

"Tell me she'll be ok." Sasuke pleaded with his eyes.

"Trust me she will." The doctor told him. Sasuke went where they told him to go and waited.

**4 Hours Later**

"Mr. Uchiha wake up." A nurse shook him.

"Go to hell." He murmured drowsily.

"Ms. Haruno is awake." She grinned.

"Where?" he shot up.

"Third door on the right." She giggled. Sasuke stumbled down the hall and burst through the door before he fell on his face.

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke blushed embarrassed.

"Sakura I'm glad you're ok." He smiled.

"Who are you?" she scratched her head.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Who are you and why am I in the hospital?" she looked around.

"I'm Sasuke." He said hopefully.

"Sasuke?" she meditated on it.

"Oh Sasuke!"

**Guys please forgive me for not updating but I've been working on this chapter since 11 and now it's 2 a.m.**

**I had a bad case of busyness since February. I've had spelling, science, reading, and math competitions. I had CRCT!**

**I've had friend troubles.**

**I had to be there for my friend whose mom died then for my friend whose grandmother died last Friday.**

**I've tried to hang out with my friends.**

**My friends have issues and I've been helping them when I can't help myself.**

**I finally got with the boy whose being trying to get with me since September but has liked me since 4****th**** grade. We got together on his birthday February 16 and broke up April 4 over a mistake. He's been an ass but it's his way of getting over me.**

**Please bear with me. I can only handle so much. Its summer so I should update more but this summer I'll actually be busy with camps. I'm going to try an update as much as possible and finish some stories. Once I hop on the high school train all I'm focused on is credits which means there is no telling when I'll update. **

**I've been super busy!**

**I'm going to try an update "You Were Right There" later today. I'll try an update all stories twice by next Saturday.**

**Ja Ne!**


	3. Discontinued

Hi everyone I just wanted to let you know I'm deleting all my stories.

I wrote "Obviously Blinded' when I was 12/13. I decided to read it today and it was awful. I mean I wanted to strangle the writer but it was me so no can do. I really want to continue "You Were Right There", but what's the point of I'm constantly busy and losing interest. Plus if I'm deleting the prequel no one new will understand the sequel. "Yin Yang" is just out the window. I mean hasn't it been over a year since I updated. "I Thought I Was Safe" has potential, but I'm no longer interested.

You have to understand I was 12-13 when I started my stories, and now I know the rules and what to do. If anyone wants any of the stories let me know. They will be deleted by September 27, 2012.

I'm sorry. I just want a fresh start. Any comments? Please review or PM.


End file.
